Something Happened
by Miss Hermione Granger 1995
Summary: During the search for the Horcruxes, Harry and Hermione become closer.. But when Ron returns and the war ends, will they go back to normal?
1. A Dance Too Far

**Something Happened**

Chapter one: A Dance Too Far

Harry looked at Hermione, sitting on her bed listening to the radio. It had become a daily thing, waiting to hear a familiar name on the list of missing wizards. The ritual had been started by one Ron Weasley, who had left the Golden Trio down to a Duo, only a few hours ago. The young witch looked so peaceful in her grieving. As the list came to an end, a familiar Muggle song started up. Hermione's eyes filled with tears; it was the song she and Ron had danced to at the wedding. Harry couldn't stand watching his best friend cry. It was too painful for him to just sit there watching the tears streaming down her face, so he stood up from his arm chair and walked across the small room to Hermione. As he approached her, Hermione looked at his outstretched hand, and then up to his bright green eyes. He gave her a nod and she took it as a sign that everything was going to be ok. Wiping her eyes with one hand, she placed the other in his and he pulled her up. Seeing the horcrux around her neck, Harry gracefully lifted it off her neck and placed it on the bed. He led her out to the centre of the room, and took both hands in his. Harry wasn't the best dancer, and he knew that, but he also knew that the only way to get his best friend back to normal was to try. He started swaying from side to side and Hermione started laughing silently at his failed attempt to dance. She decided to join him and they were spinning eachother and dancing, not paying attention to the rhythm of the song. Soon, Hermione's tears of sadness were replaced with tears of laughter. As the song came to an end, Hermione placed her head on Harry's shoulder and they swayed together.

"Thank you Harry," she whispered.

When the song faded out, the young friends looked at eachother.

_Kiss her, _Harry thought.

_Tell him how you feel, _said Hermione's brain.

"Harry."

"Hermione."

Laughter.

"You first Hermione."

"You're my best friend. I don't know what I would do without you."

She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him close.

_This is your chance Harry. _

When she finally released him, Harry didn't hesitate. He pulled her close and brought his lips to hers. It got more intense, but stayed sweet and wrapped his arms around her waist, and she let hers mess his hair. As the kiss got more intense, they fell onto Hermione's bed. This was too much for the young teenagers, and Hermione pushed Harry away from her. She knelt on the bed above him, caressed his cheek, grabbed her wand and walked out of the tent. Harry was left with the memories of what had just happened. He knew it would never be mentioned again, but he wished she had let it go the tent, Hermione was wishing the same thing. But she had Ron, and Harry had Ginny – that was how it was going to be.


	2. The Day After

**Something Happened**

Chapter two: The Day After

Hermione woke to the sound of a near-by church ringing in a new day. It was freezing out, but she stayed outside the tent, not ready to face Harry yet. She knew he was awake, waiting for her to go inside. She let her mind drift off to what had happened in the last twenty four hours: Ron left, because he was jealous of the strong bond that was developing between Harry and Hermione; she ran after him and cried into her pillow when he had disapparated; Harry and she listened to the Missing Wizards list on the radio; not a word had been conversed between the two in hours; they danced together, which was Harry's successful attempt to get a smile out of his best friend; and then the kiss happened. Hermione had run out of the tent when she felt that things had gone too far, and that it was wrong. True, she had thought that the kiss was amazing and romantic, but it wasn't the time or place. Her thoughts were disturbed by the opening of the tent; Harry was ready to face her. Was she ready to face him? She turned her back to him and took out her book. She started reading, even if she couldn't read in the dark.

"Lumos," a voice whispered behind her, and the page was instantly filled with light. "Here, I thought you might be cold."

A cardigan was placed gently over her shoulders, and a blanket lay across her knees.

"Thanks, Harry." Her voice came out quiet, as if she had been crying.

"Mind if I sit with you? We don't have to say anything."

She nodded her head, still not looking at the young man. She felt him sit on the grass beside her.

"It's a nice night."

Silence.

"That looks like an interesting book."

More silence.

Hermoine knew that he just wanted things to go back to normal, but she couldn't bring herself to accept that yet.

"Look, Hermione, I'm sorry about what happened in the tent. It was just a momentarily lapse of concentration. I'm missing Ginny, and I know that you're missing _him_. So, I'm sorry. Can we just forgive and forget?" he asked, with hope in his eyes.

Hermione thought about it for a few seconds, but, truthfully, she had already decided.

"I'm sorry too Harry. You're right, I am missing Ron. And you're just missing Ginny. Momentarily lapse of concentration is all it was."

She plucked up the coursge to look directly into his eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back, with those cute dimples forming in his cheeks.

"I'll take over; you go back into the warm."

One last smile, a wave and a hug goodnight is all it took for Hermione to realise that she had fallen in love with her best friend. She walked slowly away from him, and as she walked, Harry kept a close eye on her, not recognising the feeling in the pit of his stomach.


	3. LOVE

**Something Happened**

Chapter three: L.O.V.E

Lonliness is what he thought he felt when he saw them that night in Grimmauld place, playing the piano. He thought he felt it again, the next morning when they were holding hands.

Over-exagerration is what he thought Ron was saying. He said to himself that Ron always over-exagerrates over the littlest things, even the bond between Harry and Hermione.

Victory is what he thought when he finally kissed Ginny. Victory is what he thought when Ron left. Victory is what he thought when he made Hermione smile, laugh and when she hugged and kissed him.

Envy is what he thought when he remembered her relationship with Ron, and he was back to square one – Lonliness.

Love is how he described his emotions, but not in the way most people would associate it with.

L for lonliness, O for over-exagerration, V for victory and E for envy: Love.

Laughter is what she did when she was with Harry. Laughter is what she lacked when she was with Ron.

Obsession was a word to describe her love of books. Obsession was a word to describe her friendship with Harry.

Victorious is how she felt when she dated Victor Krum. Victorious is how she felt when she danced, hugged and kissed Harry.

Excitment is what rushed through her when she thought of Harry, and she was back to square one – Laughing about the thought of Harry.

L for laughter, O for obsession, V for victorious and E for excitment: Love.

"Love," they said together, before falling asleep and dreaming endlessly about eachother.


	4. Back Home

**A/N: I am so sorry! I know I haven't updated in what seems like years and some of you might be bored of waiting and not be bothered to read anymore of this. School has been hectic, I only have one more year until exams so learning brand new stuff and trying to remember it all is pretty stressful. But it is summer now, so I decided to go onto one of my stories and this was the first one I came across. It took me ages to get back into but hopefully you will all enjoy it. I'm going to try and update my other stories as well and maybe finish one before summer is out. Thanks so much for everyone who stuck around long enough to wait for an update. Here we go, chapter 4!**

**Something Happened**

Chapter four: Back Home

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up from her book at the sound of Harry's voice – the voice that had interested her in the past few days.

"Yes Harry?"

Harry was nervous, not knowing how to phrase his question.

"I was wondering, if maybe we could go to Godric's Hallow."

"I know what you're thinking Harry, and I've been thinking the same thing for a few days too."

She was?

"Uh, you were?"

"Yes. I mean, where else could it be?"

Where could what be?

"Uh, what are you talking about Hermione?"

"The sword Harry! The sword!"

"Ah, the sword. Of course. Uh, you've lost me."

"Where else would Dumbledore have left it? In the birthplace of the founder of Gryffindor house, of course. Don't you think he wanted you to make the connection?"

Harry hadn't been thinking of this when he said he wanted to return to Godric's Hallow. He had wanted to go there and visit his parents' grave, not go on a search for a missing sword. But, if he wanted to stay on Hermione's good side, he better agree with her.

"Exactly Hermione. Let's go, now!"

It took time to get Hermione to leave the tent, but in an hour, they were all packed up and ready to go. Harry and Hermione held hands, ready to apparate to a safer point. When their hands touched, Harry could've sworn that he felt a "spark" between them. Harry was about to jump, but decided not to, in case he made Hermione freak out. When they turned on the spot, Harry felt the familiar claustrophobic effect as they were sucked into darkness and out into light again.

"I still think we should have used Polyjuice Potion; this isn't safe Harry," Hermione said as she linked arms with her best friend. They were walking through the deserted village of Godric's Hollow.

"No Hermione, this is where I was born. I don't want to come back as someone else," harry replied. They continued walking through the snow as they heard church bells from the little chapel.

"Harry, I think it's Christmas Eve," Hermione whispered. And sure enough, there were Christmas carols being sung in the chapel. A thought struck Harry as they neared the graveyard.

"Hermione, do you think they're in there?"  
"I don't know Harry." They stopped outside the black iron gates and hesitated before walking in. They searched all the gravestones looking for 'Potter', but had no luck until:

"Harry! I found them!" Harry ran towards the sound of Hermione's excited voice. He knew she had found them; he could hear it in her voice. Once he reached her, he looked at the headstone: _'Here lies __James Potter, born 27 March 1960, and his wife Lily Potter, born 30 January 1960, who died 31 October 1981. The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.'_ Silent tears started to fall from his eyes. He tried to hide them from Hermione, but of course she noticed. Without saying anything to Harry, she conjured up a Christmas wreath and placed it on the grave. She walked back to Harry and placed her head on his shoulder. "Merry Christmas Harry," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Merry Christmas Hermione," he replied, taking her hand in his. They stayed in that postition for a few minutes while passers-by commented to eachother about how comfortable and relaxed the young couple looked together. Eventually, Hermione lifted her head from Harry's shoulder and wiped a tear from her eye. As she turned to face her best friend, she noticed that he was lost in his thoughts. She gave his hand a squeeze to get his attention.

"I think we better go Harry," she whispered as he looked into her eyes. He nodded in agreement and the pair walked hand in hand out of the graveyard. A few metres away from the chapel, Harry suddenly stopped. "What's wrong Harry?"

"That's their house Hermione. My house. That's where my parents died." He pointed to a small house that was mostly hidden by overgrown grass and withered bushes and plants. He walked up to the rusted gate and pushed it open. At his touch, the gate disapperad and a statue of a man with glasses who had his arms wrapped around a beautiful woman with long hair. In the woman's arms was a small baby, around the age of one, who was smiling up at his parents. A plaque appeared in front of the statue, which read: _"On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their lives. Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard ever to have survived the Killing Curse. This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family." _On the plaque surrounding the inscription were words of encouragement for Harry. Although Hermione was touched that people cared about her best friend, she thought that it was wrong that they had destroyed the memorial with graffitti. "I think it's brilliant," Harry said smiling after Hermione voiced her thoughts. He started to walk through the gate.

"Harry! What do you think you're doing?" Hermione whispered angrily.

"Oh come on Hermione! We need to stay somewhere; it's too late to set up camp. Let's just stay in here." Harry continued walking down the path with Hermione following him. They reached the front door and Harry pushed it open. They stepped inside the cottage and Hermione closed the door. The hall was almost perfect; a few photographs had fallen on the floor and were smashed, some of the floorboards were stained with dried blood from where James Potter had dropped dead and hit his head and the walls were dull from not being painted in sixteen years. Besides all of that, the hall looked normal. Hermione just hoped that the rest of the house was the same for Harry's sake. The sitting room was in better condition. The carpet was discoloured but it looked fine; the couch was intact and still looked comfortable; the fireplace still held old ashes but they could easily be cleaned away and a new fire lit. To the right of the room was another door. Hermione walked over to it, leaving Harry to go upstairs.

* * *

Upstairs, Harry found his old bedroom. The crib was still there, and a small toy box, but something just didn't feel right and Harry knew why. This was the room where his mother was killed in front of him. This was the room where he got his scar. This was the room where he became an orphan. This was the room where his life changed forever. He grew up not knowing a parent's love. For most of his life he had no one to call a friend. No one to talk to when he was confused or lonely. No one, that is, until he arrived at Hogwarts where he met his two best friends: Ron Weasley, the pure blood wizard who used to be there for him but had abandoned him when he needed friends the most, and Hermione Granger, the muggle born witch who was always there for him and was currently downstairs in his family home.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Harry asked himself. He walked out of the nursery and down the stairs. He found Hermione in the library, curled up on the window sill seat with a book. "Hey Hermione," he said walking over to join her.

"Hey Harry," she replied, setting the book down and resting her head on her knees. "What's upstairs like?"

"It's ok, just smashed photo frames but most of the furniture is still there. We should go to bed. I'll set up a fire in the sitting room and we can stay there tonight. I'll sleep on the floor; you can have the couch, no arguments." And with that he was walking back out of the library. Hermione watched his retreating back and sighed.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she thought. She stood up and followed Harry into the sitting room. He had a large fire going in the fireplace and was summoning blankets from the all over the house and performing "_tergeo" _on the dirty ones to clean them. He placed some onto the couch and left the others on the floor. Hermione sat on the couch and snuggled up with the blankets wrapped around her. "Harry, what are we going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know Hermione, I really don't know," was her reply. Harry had made himself comfortable on the floor and was drifting off to sleep. "Goodnight Hermione."

"Night Harry."

_I love you. _


End file.
